


Baby Steps

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedwetting, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin reflects on how he and the Ramseys came into their odd little familial arrangement.





	Baby Steps

After getting home from the office late after watching Michael play _ State of Decay _ , Gavin, still incredibly drunk on Irish Car Bombs, riffled through a small suitcase filled with items he had brought back from his last trip to Oxfordshire. His mother deciding to sell his childhood home had been bothering him for weeks, and he, during his more sober waking hours, tried to push the sadness out of his mind by refusing to unpack what little he was able to bring back with him. Drunk!Gavin, however, had few inhibitions and dug out the case without care.

From within stacks of old hard drives and family photos, Gavin pulled out a well-worn book from the _ Goosebumps _ series and fell onto his bed. He began to read, or at least attempted to, until the words appeared to swim off the page due to the alcohol coursing through his system. Giving up for the time being, Gavin tossed the book onto his nightstand and curled up on top of his comforter to sleep, still fully clothed.

With Michael seeming to enjoy himself more and more and with the recent addition of Ray into their little group, Gavin had been reflecting on what had led him into this kind of play himself. Though he had told Griffon and Geoff that he had never engaged in or knew anything about infantilism before he met them, that was not really the case. He had thought about it a lot, but he never knew the right words for what he had fantasized about. Being honest with himself, Gavin knew he would not have wanted to know what it was called. To know that other people engaged in what he had thought about as both lifestyle and for more prurient reasons was too strange.

Drunkenly “helping” Michael with his Full Play had brought back some memories that Gavin thought were long since repressed. He recalled back to a time when he had been a good student and an avid reader. At nine years old, Gavin had possessed a voracious appetite for horror stories even though, as kid-friendly as the _ Goosebumps  _ series might have been, they frightened him. His mother often had asked him why he kept reading them if they gave him nightmares, but Gavin never wanted to admit the truth– only one of the books kept him up at night, and he was not entirely sure the dreams that it gave him were bad.

If anyone had looked at young Gavin Free’s bookcase, they would have seen that, out of all his collection of _ Goosebumps _ books, one, in particular, was the most well-read with its spine nearly white from all the breaks and its pages clumsily dog-eared– _ The Cuckoo Clock of Doom _ . It was the story of a preteen boy who, through the machinations of a sinister enchanted cuckoo clock, goes to bed each night only to wake up a few years younger every morning, reliving events in his life, including being a toddler.

Gavin could never understand why, as he read the chapters over and over, the story made a strange feeling flutter in the pit of his stomach, especially when he got to the parts where the protagonist was a baby, totally cognizant of being changed, fed, and cared for completely by his parents. The character had his older self’s thoughts in a tiny, helpless body. The only thing that scared Gavin about the story was that the protagonist’s bratty younger sister disappeared completely by the conclusion, having been regressed into nothingness while the main character was restored to his proper age. It took Gavin a long time to understand that he wanted to _ be _ the protagonist despite the unpleasantness and the humiliation he must have felt; the only difference being was that Gavin would have never wanted to grow up again.

Waking up with a post-Full Play hangover and a chronic case of dry mouth, Gavin sat up in bed. His head throbbed, and he grimaced at the dampness around his groin. He chided himself for going to bed without being nappied after a night of drinking. Cautiously sitting up, Gavin shimmied out of his soaking wet jeans and underwear. He balled them up along with the bedding and shoved them into the bathroom hamper. He would have to take the pile into the main house to be laundered before they started to reek, and he did not want to wake up Geoff and Griffon with all the noise. Gavin was at least thankful for the plastic cover that saved his mattress from getting ruined.

After showering, redressing, and finding a clean set of sheets, Gavin hopped onto his bed and began to read anew as he passed the time waiting for Griffon and Geoff to wake up so that he could start his laundry. Wearing only a t-shirt and a pull-up style nappy (the kind meant for teens with bladder issues rather than grown men with other kinds of issues), Gavin pulled his teddy bear close as he continued through the story, getting to his favourite parts that made his tummy feel gooey. It was only then that Gavin began to feel guilty for not telling Griffon and Geoff the truth– that he had “played” before he met them, even though it was just once and rather one-sided.

Prior to his permanent move to the U.S., Gavin experienced one of the most stressful periods of his life as he waited for his visa to be approved. He had never wanted anything so badly, and he had no clue what he would have done if it had been denied. Lucky enough for him, all his paperwork got squared away, and he got the word that he would be able to work at RoosterTeeth after all. After all the ninety day long visits, after all that waiting, after all the stress, it was done. Gavin was simultaneously elated and yet strangely apprehensive, as if it could be taken away again at a moment’s notice.

Gavin remembered how the anxiety got to him and made it impossible to stay at either his mother or his father’s homes. He had wandered from friend to friend, going to parties and pubs, just to escape. One of his last nights in England before his big move, Dan had taken Gavin out to a local pub for a send-off hurrah. The pints had been plentiful with Gavin receiving as many rounds as he bought.

Once their friends had gotten sufficiently sloshed, Gavin and Dan began challenging each other to chugging contests. Gavin’s trigger-happy gag-reflex, however, kept sending him into sputtering fits.

“You sound like a baby spitting up when you do that,” Dan slurred with a laugh.

“Do not,” Gavin retorted, feeling his face flush.

“You do,” Dan chuckled, wiping at the beer that spilled on his shirt. “You sound just like a little thing that needs to be winded.”

“You’re the one’s that’s slobberin’ everywhere–” Gavin was about to dispute his friend’s claim further, but he felt Dan’s large hand clamp around his wrist before he was dragged onto the larger man’s lap. Gavin yelped, “What are you doing?”

Dan laughed, bouncing his leg slightly as Gavin sat perched atop it. He feigned tickling Gavin beneath his chin. “Look at wee little Baby B. Isn’t he cute?”

Their friends all laughed good-naturedly, and Gavin was not sure what possessed him to do it, but he began to play along. He told himself that he was just going with the joke to lessen the embarrassment of it, but the return of that tingling sensation in his gut told him it meant something more.

“If I’m Baby B,” Gavin forced a smirk and tried not to sound hopeful, “then that makes you Daddy B.”

“Oi, I like that! It’s got a good ring to it!” Dan nodded, his face reddened from the booze. He held up a brown bottle of Super Bock and asked in a sing-songy tone, “Does Baby B want his bot-bot?”

The rest of their party continued to find amusement from the situation, guffawing and egging both Gavin and Dan on. Dan cupped his hand roughly behind Gavin’s head, tilting it back as he pushed the tip of the beer bottle against Gavin’s lips. Gavin swallowed as fast as he could, but the gold-coloured liquid spilled down his chin.

“Poor little tyke, I got you all wet,” Dan said as he placed the bottle back on the table.

“Get him a bib or go home!” one of the waitresses yelled, obviously miffed about the mess they were making.

Gavin became aware of just how much attention they had drawn from nearby patrons, who were all laughing. Gavin shrugged it off, standing up unsteadily as he continued to joke and take the piss out of Dan for his behavior.

Walking home from the pub, Gavin tried to pretend that it was a fluke, but that night he dreamed of being “little,” just not physically. He pictured Dan holding him, taking care of him in every way possible. There were no sets to be on, no camera equipment to tend to, and, best of all, no stress. Dan would tend to his every need. The old nightmare of regressing into nothingness faded into a wonderful dreamscape where Gavin could be as little as he wanted without fear– He was safe and loved unconditionally.

Gavin never spoke about that night, especially not to Dan. There was no need to as they rarely remembered what happened when they both got smashed. He figured it was better not to, and, ultimately, his avoidance was aided by his move to Austin. After all, it was just once, just for a few moments, and Gavin figured nothing like that would ever happen again. He was, of course, very wrong.

Staying with Geoff and Griffon had always been very comfortable for Gavin even in those early days. They were all extremely tactile people and did not mind giving physical affection. During his three month visits, Gavin got used to being hugged, tackled, smacked, tickled and sometimes kissed on the cheek or forehead by both Ramseys. When they watched television together, they often cuddled up in a clump with Gavin’s legs sprawled over Geoff’s lap as Griffon spooned up to his back. It was heavenly, and moving in permanently did not change that fact.

However, as their time together progressed, Gavin began to notice how Geoff would look at him with a wistful expression and how husband and wife tended to whisper conspiratorially to one another when they thought he was out of earshot. He never understood it until one night when they had a movie night, featuring one of Gavin’s favourite films– _ Who Framed Roger Rabbit? _ Gavin knew each line of dialogue by heart and was so engrossed with the movie that he failed to notice that the pizza-bevs-’n’-movie night completely lacked bevs.

_ That should have been a dead giveaway something was up _ , Gavin thought, recalling that night.

Sitting between Geoff and Griffon, Gavin’s head had begun to drop in drowsiness as the movie ended. He rested against Geoff’s shoulder as Griffon hummed softly and rubbed his leg.

“This is nice,” Gavin said sleepily. “Feels homey.”

Griffon’s hand brushed over his sandy-coloured hair, and she asked softly, “Sweetheart, the movie’s over. Do you want to head up to bed?”

“Mm-hmm,” Gavin mumbled with a nod. “That’d be top.”

Geoff’s arm wrapped around his middle, helping him to stand. “How about a bath? It’ll be nice and warm, send you right off to sleep.”

Gavin simply nodded, allowing the couple to guide him to the bathroom. He had no clue what they had planned or that they would eventually use the same tactic to get Ray involved, but he admired the effectiveness of their methods. Gavin had found himself so caught in the feel of Geoff’s body pressed against his and the sounds of the bathtub being filled that he hardly registered the fact that Griffon was undressing him.

By the time he was lowered into the bath and Geoff’s fingers were working shampoo into his hair, Gavin finally mumbled softly, “Is this… weird? In theory?”

“If anything feels bad or you want me to stop, you can say so, all right? Just tell me, and I will,” Geoff assured, being careful to shield Gavin’s eyes as he rinsed his hair free of suds.

Though Gavin thought on it for a moment, he shook his head. “I’m good, if you are.”

Geoff seemed pleased, smiling fondly as he picked up a washcloth to bathe Gavin’s willowy body, rubbing his skin in slow circles.

The tiny wakeful part of Gavin’s brain was going ninety-kilometers-a-second, wondering what had prompted any of this to happen, but it felt too wonderful for Gavin to care too much. One of Geoff’s arms slinked behind Gavin’s head to support it as he ran the washcloth over the twenty year old’s still relatively hairless chest. Gavin dozed on and off throughout the bath, even as Geoff’s hand dips lower, washing between his legs.

Gavin heard Griffon say softly, “You’re a natural, honey.”

“You think?” Geoff responded, sounding happier than Gavin could ever recall hearing before.

“Natural what?” Gavin muttered, trying to keep his eyes open.

Geoff pressed a kiss lovingly to Gavin’s forehead as he finished washing the lad’s legs. “Don’t worry about it.”

The next sensation Gavin remembered was being lifted from the water as it began to drain, followed by Griffon rubbing his body down with a thick, cozy towel. Gavin wished he could make that feeling last forever as he continued to fight off sleep.

Griffon kissed his cheek. “Someone’s definitely ready for bed.”

With Griffon leading the way, Geoff carried Gavin into his bedroom and reiterated, “Seriously, Gavvers, anything you don’t like, just say so. I promise, no harm, no foul.”

“Sure,” Gavin giggled, wondering why Geoff was being so weird.

Nothing the couple had done so far had bothered him in the slightest; in fact, he found himself rather agreeable and nonplussed about the whole situation. His whole body felt fuzzy and warm.

“I mean it,” Geoff replied sincerely as he placed Gavin on his bed. “I want you to trust us.”

Gavin’s brow furrowed as he was laid down, feeling something plastic between his backside and the comforter. He did not question it as Griffon pulled the towel from his body and knelt on the bed, pushing his knees back as his legs were opened. Gavin wondered why he did not feel aroused by the act but accepted the contented feeling that seemed to pulse over him.

With his own movements sluggish, Gavin watched Griffon with an odd mixture of confusion and curiosity as she slicked her hands with lotion. She gently began rubbing the thick cream around Gavin’s groin and over his thighs.

“That’s a good boy, Gav’,” Griffon said in a calm voice. “The lotion’s just going to make sure that you don’t get chafed.”

Gavin tilted his head, his breathing growing heavier as Griffon’s hand dropped lower. The moment she attempted to rub the lotion between his buttocks, Gavin clenched involuntarily.

Finding himself wide awake again, Gavin tried to sit up, to move Griffon’s hands away. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I can’t…”

Griffon held her hands up so that he could see them, allowing Gavin to calm down as she spoke soothingly, “It’s okay, sweetheart. I won’t touch your bottom if you don’t want me to.”

Gavin felt his skin prickle as it flushed, and he crossed his arms over his lap, feeling suddenly very exposed. “It just… felt funny…”

Geoff sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Gavin’s cheek with his knuckles. Gavin turned his face towards the touches, closing his eyes as his breathing returned to normal.

“Is it all right if I keep going?” Griffon asked.

For a brief moment, Gavin almost told her no, but he did not want her to stop. As much as he had half-convinced himself to the contrary, he knew exactly what was coming, and he wanted it.

“Yeah, please,” Gavin replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Good boy.” Geoff continued to thread his fingers through Gavin’s hair, whispering the gentlest of encouragements. “You’re such a good boy, Gavin.”

Though his eyes are half-lidded, Gavin could see Griffon removing a mass of white fabric from the large bag she had placed at the end of his bed. He knew instantly that it was a nappy, even though part of him thought it was impossible. Even as Griffon eased his hips up and slipped the cloth beneath his bottom, Gavin still found it difficult to comprehend. Gavin imagined that most people would have likely freaked out well before this point, but he could not be bothered. He simply smiled as Griffon dusted him with talcum powder before pinning the nappy up securely.

Though it felt a little awkward to have the bulk between his legs, Gavin felt wonderful. Griffon and Geoff were there to protect him and keep him safe, and they were not going to mock him for needing this. Gavin was almost overwhelmed with the realization that this was going to be his new family, perfect and of his own choosing.

Though several years had passed since that night, Gavin knew he would be forever grateful to both Geoff and Griffon. Though he always wondered what exactly gave his desires away to them, Gavin thought that perhaps the why did not matter as much as the fact that they acted on their hunch, and he was very glad that they did.

Putting down his book, Gavin glanced up through the front window of the guesthouse to see that Griffon and Geoff were already awake and preparing breakfast in their kitchen. Smiling, Gavin bounded off his bed and slipped on a pair of shorts before running off to the main house for good morning hugs and, hopefully, waffles.


End file.
